It just had to be you
by Kunaigirl
Summary: A few years after becoming a Death Scythe Soul is called back to Shibusen. Being called back for the sake of his former Meister...what could've happened?


-1It just had to be you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.

Walking sounds were heard in the empty streets of Death City. The known rhythm both soothing and scaring. As the moon smiled his creepy smile, blood seeping from between his teeth, a young man, known for his strength, walked with a sense of duty towards his destination. Heck he did not know himself why of all people and weapons he had been chosen for this un-cool mission. Gritting his teeth he proceeded further down the street. It had been a few years since he had last teamed up with her and had last dealt with her attitude and stubbornness. As he turned down a road a certain father stood there, leaning against the wall. Not wanting to deal with the idiotic Death Scythe he wanted to continue, until the man spoke up. "Oi, Soul. What do you think you're doing?" The white haired young man stopped in his tracks. "Don't you dare hurt her even more." He grinned. "Me? Hurting her?" he laughed making Spirit look up, taken aback. "Hurting women is totally un-cool. Not a hair on my head that thinks about something as stupid as that." "Stupid?" Soul sighed and turned around. "I'm not you senpai. I won't hurt Maka, not by a strand of hair." The older man smiled. "Then go. She wouldn't listen to me even if I was let in." Soul's smirk disappeared. If Maka didn't listen to anyone, not even letting them in, then what the hell was wrong with her? He didn't remember her that way. What could've happened after she had turned him into a Death Scythe? He had been sent on many errands, hardly seeing anyone of their old squad, but that didn't mean things had changed between them, right? Stein had given him a strange look earlier, clearly not expecting Soul hadn't seen any changes in his former companion. Black Star and Kid, whom he had wanted to see weren't at the school at that moment. Just as he had expected, Black Star and Tsubaki hadn't even gotten one soul, but the changes in Kid had been huge. He had always been very concerned with the school, but to actually work under his father for the school, that Soul couldn't have predicted. Far too strange. He felt a shiver go up and down his spine if he thought about Kid in the future. Perhaps he'd wear that strange coat of his, just like Shinigami-sama, pull happy faces and sound like a kid. Hell no! He didn't want Kid to turn into something like that! Sighing he decided to stop dwelling on the past and just see what the hell was wrong with Maka. The thing he had heard from Stein were uneasy to say the least. In her last mission she had been teamed up with another Weapon and together they had fought until Maka lost it. For some reason, she had lost every sense of herself, the enemy and foremost the situation they were in. Surely it had something to do with the ability of the monster she had been fighting against. According to Shinigami-sama, the monster had the ability to bring back fears and painful memories to the surface, as if they'd just happened. 'Stupid.' Soul thought as he turned around the last corner.

"She's in bad shape." he heard a familiar voice. As he turned around there he stood, Death The Kid. "What happened?" Soul asked as the raven haired man jumped down, his three stripes in his hair messing with his 'Symmetry' he loved so much. "As Shinigami-sama told you. As the monster attacked she was bombarded back to a certain memory." Soul kept quiet, wanting to know more. "She didn't want to talk to any of us about it actually, so we cannot help her." At that he turned to Soul with that serious expression of his, yellow eyes piercing into Soul's ruby ones. "I guess you're the only one who's able to reach out to her soul." Soul sighed. Why had he ever teamed up with her? She was cool, but sometimes just too much. How many times had he reached out to her in the past, helping her in those damned rash decisions of hers. The times she didn't wanted to sleep, didn't want to get out of her bloody room or even refused to talk to any of them. The trouble! The more troubled she was, the more he felt like only he was able to pull her back to the light. He himself found it a miracle that he had been able to pull her back that time they fought Krona in the school basement. Well, she had been able to do the same in their fiercest battle ever. "Do your best, we need her." Kid said before he pulled out his skateboard and disappeared in a flash. "Whatever." he grumbled before continuing on his way.

Standing in front of Maka's house he met up with Black Star, doing push ups on the street. "What are you doing?" he asked. Black Star looked up. "Tsubaki's inside, I didn't wanted to bother so the great me stays out!" he exclaimed springing up and standing akimbo. "So Tsubaki's still in there?" Soul asked, leaning against the wall. "Yeah, but I doubt she'll be able to do anything." Soul looked at the blue haired -and still tiny- man to his left, looking away from him. "Is she that bad?" Black Star seemed to think about it for a second. "Normal people would think she's just depressed, but we know it's something deeper." "Deeper?" "You remember how she acted when you got that scar right?" he asked eyes dwelling towards where Soul's scar was located. "Like that?" he asked. "Worse." Black Star replied. "Even though I've already surpassed the Gods, this is something I cannot change. These things I leave to Tsubaki." Soul sighed. 'And Tsubaki leaves it to me.' he thought, uneasy about how he may find her. He was reluctant to see his Meister like that. She was so strong, so cool and foremost so damned nice! If he'd find her in that state…No he didn't want to think about that. He had never hoped for her to get back to that state ever again. He hated it! Having decided he pushed himself away from the wall and reached for the doorknob. "See you later Soul." Black Star said before smiling.

It was a strange feeling, to be back in the house again. It had been four years, perhaps even longer. Being Shinigami-sama's Death Scythe he had gone on numerous missions with another Meister. Damn was he prickly! He sometimes hated it just to be around him, but when it came to it, their fighting went as smooth as it could get. Perhaps even better than with Maka, who sometimes tended to not listen to his advice. Like the time when he told her to use him as a shield, but that she wouldn't. Afraid that he might get hurt. Hell, he was her weapon! "Neh, Maka-chan…" he heard Tsubaki's kind voice through the darkness. Damn, why hadn't she put on any lights? Not bothering to turn them on he continued into the house, towards where the sofa's were. Apparently she had been watching the empty TV screen without any response to her brain. Damn, just like that time before they fought Asura. He saw Tsubaki, kneeling before her. Maka's slim hair had grown over the years, he noted, already reaching the small of her back. But the way she sat there, hugging her knees, was just like before. In the beautiful woman in front of him he could easily see the elite student of years ago. How he had wanted to hear her voice instead of his new partner in the past! If only she'd know how much he sometimes missed her useless chatting and her sometimes so un-cool behaviour! Tsubaki looked up and smiled weakly at him. "I'm going now Maka, I have a mission with Black Star, but if something happens or you want to talk, just call out to me." He saw her nod weakly. 'Good, there's already some response.' he thought, clearly remembering how sometimes she'd even decline to do something that simple. Tsubaki smiled at him as she passed him. He heard the door shut down silently and he made his way to where Tsubaki had been just a minute ago. "Oi." he said, making her head shoot up. If she wasn't careful she might've had a whiplash. Yep she still had those kind green eyes that seemed to look right into his soul. "W-what are you doing here?" she asked shakily, looking away. "Well because of you." he replied, leaning against the wall. "Something happened right?" She kept silent making him sigh. "Damn Maka." he sighed and kneeled down next to her. "What happened to get you into this shitty state?" "Don't you…!" she tried to yell but failed miserably. He put a hand on her shoulder. He himself found it strange how easily his hand found its way to the same place as it had done years before. He remembered clearly how many times he had held her there; protecting her, supporting her, steadying her, comforting her… She seemed to somehow react to the nostalgic warmth that it brought with it. "Hah? Sorry I couldn't hear you." he teased, trying to loosen her up somehow. It had been too long ago since he last loosened her up, not knowing what to do at this particular moment. "Are you okay?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper. "Yeah, I'm alright. But what about you?" "That's a relief…" she mumbled evading his question. She didn't want to make him see how messed up she was on the inside. The things she had seen had shaken her to her core, even to the point where she started to doubt whether she had lost her ability to fight fear. "Do I have to jump into your soul to get the answers I seek?" he asked sighing deeply. She looked up, staring utterly lost at him. Seeing this his eyes widened. "Damn Maka, just tell me already!" Her had made its way towards his chest. "I..I..I'm so sorry…" she whispered, starting to sob. His hand covered hers. "Maka, that was a long time ago. I'm still alive." Her sobbing increased. "I don't want to see you in pain or lose you." He smirked. Finally he was getting somewhere. "Maka, I'm a Death Scythe. There aren't many around stronger than me. You helped me with that." She looked up, her eyes still void. "But I let you get hurt back then." "Yeah, but wasn't that because you didn't wanted to hurt me in the first place?" he countered with a kind smile. She didn't know what to say and Soul found himself unable to yell at her as he did in the past. She was just…different. The feeling around them was different.

The sound of her sobbing quietened down and he dared to take a deep breath once more. "I'm sorry Soul. Making you get me back to my old self without yelling at me." "I can still yell if that's what you want." he opted. "Perhaps that's what I need." she said weakly. "Then get the hell back to how you were!" Soul yelled. Her eyes widened in surprise, he really sounded as if he had held it back for a long time now. "Why the hell did they send me to do this annoying job! I've done this hundreds of times before! Why would you even start believing you were wrong back there? Why would you believe I'd die on you?" As Soul rumbled on Maka's expression changed. From lost to normal to annoyed… "Maka Chop!" "Ite~" he grumbled rubbing his sore head where she had hid him with an out of nowhere appearing book. Then he heard it. The sound he had missed for so long. Her giggle. "I'm sorry Soul. I had no idea what came over me. Since the enemy showed me that memory…" she hid her face in her hands. "I thought I had learned how to deal with it…but…" This time she got a hit on her head. "Stop it. Everything turned out okay." he said with a grin. "I'm still alive and so are you, so what are you getting all depressed over?" She smiled. "You're right." Sighing Soul stood up from his kneeling position. "But Soul…" "Hah?" he asked looking at her. Once more a shadow had fallen over her eyes. "We're not like we were. I'm not like I was." "What do you mean?" he asked leaning closer to her. "I don't feel the same way as before." "You mean you hate me now more than back then?" he asked rubbing his head. "No, it's the other way around." He watched her, still not really along with her. Not wanting to understand her yet. He had been struggling with an irritating feeling from the moment they had danced in his soul. He had blamed it on the imp and the overpowering black blood, but that wasn't it. When the final battle against Asura finished he felt it stinging in his heart, making it difficult to focus on the resonance's they had to pull off. He didn't know if he could already deal with that, that feeling of his. He was strong enough in battle, in anything at that, but the pounding of his heart, he couldn't fight, nor could he deny it. But now she was looking up at him through those determined green eyes. "I love you Soul." she stammered looking away immediately. He smiled weakly. "How can someone like you love me?" he asked as he sat down on the leaning of the sofa. "Don't say things like that!" she replied, her feelings getting off balance again. She clenched her fists fighting against the overwhelming dark feelings again. She didn't wanted to give in to them again. She couldn't, not now Soul was sitting right beside her, like he would back in their school days. "Like Stein said; My soul's careless and arrogant while yours, yours is an earnest and striving one. Making me want to reach out to it." Maka's head shot up. 'She's really going to have a whiplash at this rate.' he thought, trying to forget about his already pounding heart. "Isn't that why we were so good together?" she asked bringing him off balance. She turned towards him, sitting up on her knees, reaching for his shirt. Clenching her fist around the fabric she shivered with all the feelings she had recently gone through for the second time plus the ones that had gotten stronger over the years. "Soul you idiot!" she yelled out of exasperation. And at that moment he was certain. He had ignored his feelings long enough. Cool people didn't do that. His hand found its way towards the back of her head and pulled her towards him, hugging her tenderly. Maka's eyes widened as she got enveloped in a hug, her head resting against his shoulder, feeling the old scar. Tears escaped her eyes as she once more promised to become stronger. He looked down at her and as she looked up softly pressed his lips on hers. Her eyes closed and she smiled against his lips, utterly happy. The feeling lighted her up like the sun lighted up the world. Never again would she be afraid or become unbalanced because of things which had already come to pass. His lips moved against her in a comfortable way, as if saying they had waited far too long for this, missed so many chances.

In that warm embrace a deeper connection than one of Meister and Weapon came to existence within themselves. As Maka looked into Soul's eyes and Soul looked into hers the Death City seemed to become the most perfect place in the whole wide world.

The end.

_A/N My first Soul Eater fic ever! ^^ It's been a long time since I wrote or updated ANYTHING! I'm the worst, I should just die. (Wow I'm like Kid. ^^") Well please tell me what you thought of it! ^^_

_**Omae no tamashii itadakuyo!**_


End file.
